harry potter and the order of the phoenix
by killroy
Summary: an alternate storyline in which sirius is proven innocent friendshipgrown stronger and greats battles occur


Disclaimer: Harry potter's setting, characters, and plot are J.K. Rowling's not mine except for a few original characters who will be mentioned later in the story thank you  
  
  
  
Harry potter and the order of the phoenix  
  
  
  
While Harry gazed at the clear night sky he could see the tiny specs that were Hedwig, Pig, and a great tawny owl carrying the letters that Harry had come accustomed to receiving annually. When they got to Harry's window, he opened it to let them, in they flew in gracefully all minus pig Ron weasley's tiny little owl that seemed as if always on sugar high. Harry decided that he would open the package that hedwig had brought him first it was shaped like a book with a letter attached Harry removed the parcel from hedwig and the read letter.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am currently on assignment for well you know. like I was saying I'm on assignment in Cairo Egypt investigating report that Voldemort is trying to gain the support of the manticores that are in the area. One of them almost got me with it's stinging tail the other day luckily I got away, the present I got you is some ancient Egyptian hieroglyph that was rumored to have something to do with the legendary order of the phoenix. Legend says that whoever is destined to become the saviour of this world and will given an immense power that there allies will also be able to use which will help defeat the greatest evil the world has ever known. Well sorry this is all I can say for now tell the muggles that I Said that they had better treat you well or I could make things a little uncomfortable for them. I will try to contact again as soon as I can stay out of trouble please.  
  
P.S. I heard that moony's brother will be your new D.A.D.A. teacher I'm not sure what he is really like bye.  
  
With love, Sirius (and not that way)  
  
Harry wondered what moony's brother would be like but decided not to give it to much thought and decided to see what the hieroglyph was like when he unwrapped it was an ancient stone tablet it had mountain that had a mouth, a castle, and a bird of some sort. Harry looked at it and his attention was drawn a way from the tablet and pig was jumping around anxious to be lifted of the burden that he had on his leg. Harry decided that unless he wanted to be dealing with a very angry Vernon Dursley and would most likely have the owl's eaten books burned and tablet destroyed. So he quickly untied the letter and package around pig's leg and gave a drink of water and sent him on his way. Once pig was gone he picked up the letter he opened it and it read,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you I hope that you your fat arse cousin isn't giving you too much trouble because if he just use a few of what I sent you and he will stay far away for a long time. Harry your not going to believe this but Fred and George told me that they are going to buy me new dress robes but how I'm not sure but I hope that they are better than what I have now anything would be an improvement from my current one's. Harry hermione decided not to go with victor because I never did like that guy he was just too polite I think he was really part of the dark side Harry please don't tell moine I don't want a repeat of last year I want to stay on her good side.  
  
Well guess what I got my Hogwartz list and guess what hermione is a prefect I know it's no big surprise but guess who was appointed it was Neville Neville Longbottom god can you believe that I'm starting to think that magonagle (please excuse the spelling) is off her rocker. Fred and George developed a new item for Weasly Wizard Wheezes it is a bottle of ink that writes normal and fades away after a few hours. Mom gave them hell for giving her that to make a shopping list.  
  
Well Harry I hope dumbledore will decide to let you come to stay with us for the remainder of the summer because we are going to go camping at the national wizarding convention. It is a weeklong event that is held by the ministry of magic that will be held near Camelot. Well Harry I hope that you can come mate.  
  
Your friend Ron Ps: Ginny also sent a letter Harry looked puzzled and thought why is she sending me something I just hope that it isn't as bad as that get well card from second year. Harry cautiously open the letter and is read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? I'm very excited about the wizarding convention that I'm sure Ron told you about. Well I don't really have a lot to say sorry but I hope that you like the present that I got you.  
  
With love Ginny  
  
After reading his birthday card from the two fiery read head siblings Harry decided to open his presents the one from Ron was a flask and it had a note that read Refilling butter beer hipflask When you want more tap it And say refill and name the Desired drink [warning] use only Three times a day  
  
Intrigued Harry gave it a try and tapped it and said, butter beer and it magically began to fill to fill with an orange liquid. Harry decided to save it for later and store it under the floorboard beneath his bed. Next he opened the present from Ginny it was a long broad sword that was a little bit bigger that godric's sword. It had old English inscriptions on it. Harry decided that he should put it in trunk before the dursley's saw thought he was going to try to murder them in there sleep. Next Harry approached a tan colored barn owl Harry took the letter and recognized the writing as Hermione's and open it. it read  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I have been having a good summer how are the muggles treating you? I decided not to go with victor because the invitation extended only to me and not my parents as well. I was made a prefect I so excited we had a pizza that night. I'm look forward to this wizarding convention that Ginny has been telling me so much about. I'm so excited I can't wait to go wizards from all over the world will be there. Well I hope that you can come.  
  
Put away the letter and opened the package and it was a book that was titled: Ki the internal force Harry looked puzzled and put it away. He decided that he would open his Hogwartz letter later because it was 2:00A.M. Three days later. Harry awoke with a start to yelling and shouting. He rushed downstairs still in his pajamas, to see uncle Vernon screaming at hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Arthur weasley. Harry decided to make himself know by saying hey Ron. They immediately all turned to Harry. Upon noticing Harry uncle Vernon began screaming and cursing at him allowing these people to come here. Amongst the babblings Harry caught the words "damn it boy how dare you bring people like this into my home!!!" Harry retorted by saying, well it's not like I could have known I'm as surprised as you are." Mr. weasley decided that he should put a stop to this before things escalated even further. "Mmm-Hmm", grunted Mr. Weasley finally catching his attention, "now the sooner Harry can go the better for you" said Mr. weasley in a perturbed tone. Well you heard him boy go get your thing before I decide otherwise, said uncle Vernon in a dangerously low voice. Harry went up stairs gathered his things and was back down dressed and ready to go. All right Harry you ready to go, queried Mr. Weasley. Yes lets go said Harry in a happy tone. As they left and went outside Harry looked puzzled "how are we going to get to your house?" Oh don't worry Harry he pulled out a brick, "oh a port key", exclaimed Harry with that they touched it and they had vanished with out a trace.  
  
The very next moment they were all standing in front of an old crooked house that was held together by magic. Hey Harry after we eat breakfast there is something that I want to show you" said Ron with a note of excitement in his voice.  
  
After putting his things away Harry went down to the kitchen he sat run and Ginny who was next to hermione. Harry was talking to Ron about the world cup which he heard the radio. It was Salem black cats against Ireland. The win went to Salem but the match was close the whole way last three days. After breakfast Ron took Harry to show him what he had he showed him a copy of the daily prophet. The article read  
  
  
  
Peter pettigrew found and will be taken in for questioning For counts of manslaughter if he is found guilty than the chase for Sirius black will be Concluded and he will be set on probation for escape of prison  
  
Harry looked like Christmas had come early when he asked, " When is the trial going to be I have to be a witness at that trial Ron." They say it will be in a few days" said Ron nothing else happened that day accepts for the twins getting Percy to eat ton tongue taffy. Later that evening Harry decided that he should get some sleep and drifted off to sleep.  
  
This may sound crazy folks but please flame me I need to know what I'm doing wrong so please R\R  
  
Preview Pettigrew case Wizard convention More on the order of the phoenix And some Sirius things Bye bye next few days another post I know it is short im just out of ideas and I need help so please review 


End file.
